


Intermezzo in modo classico

by Nelson



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Модест Петрович Мусоргский никогда не был женат и почти не писал о любви.





	Intermezzo in modo classico

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Интермеццо – небольшая музыкальная пьеса, Исполняется обычно для того, чтобы обозначить разрыв во времени действия предшествующей и последующей сцены в опере, либо заполнить паузу, необходимую для перемены декораций.  
> 2\. В тексте использованы цитаты (без кавычек) из писем М.П. Мусоргского и стихотворение А. Голенищева-Кутузова.  
> 3\. Примечания, указанные цифрами, даны после эпилога

**1880 год. Зима-весна**  
  
Положение мое становится всё тяжелее.  
Кажется, с Рождества я потерял всё, что вносило в жизнь подобие порядка. Оставление службы, переезд в комнаты на Офицерской, пожалуй, самые убогие из всех, где приходилось жить, непривычное за долгие годы проживания с кем-то и у кого-то, одиночество. Быть чиновником и писать на досуге, малодушно находя отдохновение после разгромных рецензий сначала в бумагах и лишь потом в вине - вот простой путь, которому следовал я долгие годы.  
  
Теперь же все изменилось, Мусорянина любят и ждут, с назначением заказа(1), казалось бы, всё, наконец, встало на мою сторону. Прошла пора досуга, настало время всего себя отдавать творчеству, писать писать писать! Ждут "Сорочинскую Ярмарку", ждут "Хованщину", ждут новых концертов, хоть их всё меньше сейчас, зовут меня аккомпанировать. Писать, просто писать, не оглядываясь на мнения, не ожидая похвалы, не о том ли я мечтал? Даже в "Малый Ярославец"(2) нет нужды больше ходить, у меня есть весь материал, чтобы закончить работу и начать что-то новое, нет нужды снова опускаться в эту бесконечную яму, из которой нет выхода. Забыть, оставить в прошлом и никогда больше к этому не возвращаться. Каждая минута в работе - вот в чём будет мое спасение!  
  
Но почему же так страшно, почему кажется, что ничего более не выйдет, что не услышу больше я доброго слова от людей, что не заслужит моя работа даже малой и редкой похвалы. Я дал себе зарок бороться с отравляющей жизнь пагубной привычкой, но уже сейчас чувствую непреодолимое желание хоть немного унять страх. Рецепт известен - одна рюмка, другая - и больше не страшно, не холодно и пишешь что-то, пишешь, а утром лишь пустота и ненависть к себе опять до первой рюмки. Как же хочется прервать порочный круг. Ведь именно сейчас, сейчас появилось, за что бороться! Не за себя, впервые, только за музыку.  
  
Я знаю, что говорят про меня. Конченый человек, всё потерявший, себя самого теряющий с каждым днем, вышедший весь. Правда, всё - правда. Но есть ещё, что сказать людям! Одна дума преследует меня, победителем выйти, показать всем силу и красоту русской музыки. Звуков бы найти, слов убедительных, а там, там и себя не жаль.

 **Лето**  
  
Нужно заканчивать "Хованщину", срок уж близок. Прекрасно принимают отрывки из неё, как же хочется, чтобы всё удалось.  
Пришлось исключить несколько сцен, иначе никак не поспеть, но музыка льётся, только успевай записывать. Не иначе сама обстановка, сама природа Ораниенбаума(3) благоволит мне. Как бы был я без Дарьи Михайловны(4), моего доброго ангела, и её заботы! Общество собирается самое приятное, вечерами музицируем, Дарья Михайловна поёт, но всё больше из старого, хотя и из "Хованщины" показали немного. Публика принимает прекрасно, что за наслаждение работать, когда хотят слушать.  
  
Заключил с собой соглашение - пять рюмок в день, не больше! И гулять, каждую минутку свободную, в парк, к озеру, чтобы и мысли не возникало. Творить, да и не только - жить хочется невероятно. Хочу положить на музыку некоторые стихи, все силы, конечно, "Хованщине", но и об остальном забывать не следует. О Малороссии думаю, видел так много, о чём рассказать хочется. Чудесен русский народ, воистину велик, с русскими же песнями хочу познакомить людей, и пусть говорят, как про Марфу(5), пусть! Не могу и не хочу приписывать себе народное, века в этих песнях, даже прикоснуться к ним - великое моё счастье.  
  
И на излёте лета, наконец, радость, "Хованщина" окончена, кроме маленького кусочка в сцене самосожжения: о нём надо будет совместно с Владимиром Васильевичем(6) покалякать, ибо сей "шельма" в полнейшей зависимости от сценической техники, в которой он понимает поболе меня. Окончена большая работа, скоро возвратимся с Дарьей Михайловной в Петербург, правда снова на Офицерскую, ничего лучше так и не могу себе позволить, ну да зачем о плохом думать сейчас. Будет новое, новые песни, новая музыка, новые вечера, о большой сцене и не думаю более, но, Бог знает, может статься, ждет ещё "Хованщину" народная любовь, а кроме этого не надо мне ничего. Дарья Михайловна задумала школу пения открыть, зовет аккомпанировать, даже думать не буду, соглашусь!  
  
**Осень**  
  
Уроки в школе идут полным ходом, ученики подобрались замечательные. Не только аккомпанирую, но и много рассказываю им, учу понемножку. Что-то народное показываю. Говорить с ними приятно, веселые. Вечерами, бывает, ходим в трактир, или к кому в гости, а то и просто гуляем, правда вечера сейчас все холодней. Не всегда всё радужно, иногда сердце моё подводит, болит, вдохнуть мешает, а то и просто с утра вдруг и жить не хочется, случаются плохие дни. В один такой плохой день пошли мы после занятий в трактир, что на набережной. Выпили, конечно, все веселятся, поют, а мне вдруг так гнусно сделалось, такой фальшью повеяло от всего этого собрания, что я попрощался скомкано и ушёл, сбежал скорее.  
  
Решил не брать извозчика, да и, признаться, не по карману это теперь. Тоска вдруг накатила на меня с небывалой силой. Я был пьян, но пешком до настоящей моей квартиры недалеко, хотя мог ли я знать, чем закончится эта прогулка. Где только не жил я в Петербурге, каких только мест не сменил, а дом был всего один, и ноги сами привели меня к нему. Не к Офицерской, к Шпалерной. Я не был здесь четыре долгих года, даже мимо не ходил, я хотел стереть из памяти этот адрес, очевидно, не удалось. Я без ошибки укажу нашу квартиру, второй этаж, у правого угла пять окон, у того, что в середине, свет. У него стоял мой инструмент, тогда мы засиживались за ним допоздна. Кто знает, кто живет там теперь, да и зачем знать? Хотя вот так, с улицы, прищурившись, можно представить, что и не было долгих этих лет, что мы там, всё ещё там, за инструментом, горит свеча, я кладу на музыку "Колыбельную", и всё ещё впереди.  
  
То были минуты безграничного, безусловного счастья. Я был в самом своём расцвете, и всё, казалось, расцветало вокруг меня. Ты нанял соседние комнаты в марте, кажется. Я же поселился здесь ещё предшествующей осенью, двери меж нашими комнатами отворялись, и получилась уютная квартирка с общей гостиной. Да, это точно было в марте, "Борис Годунов", несмотря на разгромные рецензии, пользовался успехом в Мариинке, легко писались новые вещи, и даже боль, сковавшая мне сердце после смерти Гартмана(7), когда я окончил "Картинки...", почти меня отпустила.  
  
Пора моего расцвета, нашего расцвета. Мне не нужны были подтверждения вовне, достаточно было лишь того, что приходя со службы домой, а ведь именно с твоим появлением это место быстро стало тем самым единственным моим домом, я видел там тебя, и ты рад был мне, был рад, как нигде больше не были мне рады. Мы даже почти никуда не ходили, ты писал, я давал твоим словам музыкальное обрамление. Я по-прежнему считаю тебя, милый мой Арсений, хоть ты больше и не услышишь от меня ни слова, великим поэтом с большим даром. Со времен Пушкина и Лермонтова не встречал я того, что встретил в тебе, такой чистоты и убедительности слов, что берут за самую душу.  
  
Мы писали мрачные вещи, но счастье было так велико, что страшно было в него погружаться. Счастье ведь мимолетно, и мы старались задобрить госпожу Неудачу, создавая вещи поистине страшные. "Песни и пляски смерти", "Без солнца". Мы писали исповедь, твою и мою, вкладывали в эти романсы всё нами пережитое. Я верил - как я верил! - что так будет всегда, что нам удастся обмануть судьбу и остаться в этом счастье. Ты был мне люб, с тобою мне было ладно. Рядом с тобой определил я своё место. Ты избранный, до сих пор избранный, тебя нельзя было не любить. И до сих пор люблю, тихо и безнадежно люблю тебя, надеясь более никогда тебя не видеть.  
  
Даже привычка, пагубная моя привычка, приведшая в конце концов к тому, что я стою под этими окнами, пальцы мои заледенели на горлышке бутылки, с каждым глотком заветные окна кажутся все ближе, а жизнь моя не стоит и ломаного гроша, даже эта ужасная склонность рядом с тобой была почти побеждена. Я не пил с тобой, ведь ты не любил меня пьяным, я не пил, когда ты уезжал в Тверь к родителям, ведь даже своим умственным оком ты наблюдал за мной, не давая мне сходить с рельсов. Ужасно ты был труден бывало, но, право, сейчас здесь, на заиндевевшей петербургской улице, под этими бывшими родными окнами, кстати, свет перенесли из гостиной в спальню, твою, нашу, я не хочу вспоминать трудное.  
  
Хочу только доброе, наши вечера, наших гостей, нашу работу. Хочу представлять, что мы всё ещё там. Кабы не промозглая осень, а ледяная зима была вокруг, я бы мог замерзнуть здесь на улице, подобно большинству пьяниц. Говорят, смерть от мороза милосердна, приходит во сне, и нет сомнений у меня, о чём был бы этот сон. Вот и в спальне потушили свет, окна темны, да и вино в бутылке к концу подходит. Пора и мне идти. Мокрые петербургские улицы располагают к мыслям, как же дошел я до жизни такой, хотя важно ли как? Оступился раз, два, и покатилося всё по накатанной. Ведь я ни спать лечь, ни проснуться не могу без рюмки, теперь и вовсе разбередил душу, пока не вспомню всё, не успокоюсь.  
  
Вернусь на квартиру и пошлю хозяйку до лавки, знаю ведь, что пошлю. Могу что угодно сейчас себе обещать, на чём угодно клясться, а как окажусь снова в своей конуре, так без рюмки и вздохнуть не смогу. Не сочиняю почти, какие сочинения теперь без инструмента, перекладываю песни для певческих курсов, увлекательно, но не более. Этого ли мечтал добиться? Об этом думал да хоть бы и прошлым летом? Ничего не идет, всё - прошлое. Ничего не осталось. Многих потерял я в жизни, дедушку(8) потерял, Виктора Александровича, многие покинули меня, но с тобой, Арсений, ушла сама жизнь моя. В Неву бы броситься, да боюсь, брошусь и тут же пожалею, жизнь ведь какая ни была, а цепляется за неё человек.

В чём же виноват я был, Арсений? Знаю, что виноват, но почему и в чём - не знаю, а только чувствуется - виноват, да и всё тут. В октябре ты снова уехал в Тверь, а после, вернувшись, сказал, что квартира наша сырая и темная, тебе в ней тяжко, и переехал от меня на Галерную. Недалеко совсем, но изменилось всё с того дня, ты холоден стал со мной, ни слова ласкового, ни взгляда, чего уж о большем. Изменилось всё в день, я как котёнок слепой тыкался, силясь понять, как же, а ты мне ни единой подсказочки не дал.  
  
Я начал винить квартиру, она и правда тёмная, страшная, тебе дышать тяжело в ней, а значит и мне. Платить перестал хозяйке, пил вечерами, когда не у тебя бывал, а у тебя вдвоём мы вовсе более не оставались, ты гостей приглашал, вечера званые, а мне ни полсловечка. В июне меня с квартиры выгнали, пришел к закрытой двери и вещам за порогом, хозяйка даже разговаривать со мною не стала. Куда было податься? Я пришёл к тебе, прося приютить, и в глубине души затаённо верил, что всё теперь будет по-прежнему, заживём мы снова вместе как прежде. Однако не воротить того, что прошло. Ты выделил мне комнату и только, вечера были всё такие же одинокие, ты был здесь рядом, но за закрытой дверью. Ещё хуже стало, я места себе не мог найти: ты рядом, но далеко, я опять стал заседать в кабаках, потому как силы мои душевные были совсем на исходе.  
  
В одну ночь я ушёл, мы были сначала в Малом Ярославце, потом у Наумовых, потом ещё где-то, у кого-то, играли, пели, танцевали даже, суетно всё было так, я тебя, себя забыл. Воротился через три дня, к закрытой двери, déjà vu. Хозяйка сказала: "Уехали-с, не сказали-с, ключ не оставили-с". Куда уехал, почему без записки, ничего не было ясно. Я вернулся опять к Наумовым, весь какой был после загула, вещи-то все в квартире запертой остались, и принялся ждать. Писал, ждал с ключом, а после просто ждал, пусть и без ключа и всё надеялся дождаться. Три месяца минуло в ожидании, я жил всё так же у Наумовых, материальное положение моё ничуть не поправилось, хорошо Павел Александрович позволил одолжить часть его вещей.  
  
Я всё силился понять, почему же ты уехал, вот так неожиданно, без слова, да и Бог с ним с ключом, но даже записки никакой не оставил. Чем же я обидел тебя? Пагубная моя склонность у Наумовых совсем перестала знать удержу, в сентябре я собрался ехать в Тверскую губернию тебя разыскивать, сам толком не зная где и как, и ни на что в целом не надеясь, просто не смог больше сидеть на одном месте и ждать, но отъезд мой не состоялся. Буквально за пару дней до него я получил твое письмо, первое за эти три месяца. Ты писал, что сломал ногу, что погоды ужасные, подмыло дороги, почта задерживалась, потому и не давал о себе знать, писал, что планируешь вернуться к концу октября. В лучшем случае.  
  
Опять ожидание, изнервился я тогда донельзя, но хотя бы узнал, что ты жив, ибо воображение моё рисовало картины самые ужасные. Было ли что-то в моей жизни в то время, кроме тяжёлого, сковывающего сердце ожидания? Было, конечно, пользоваться гостеприимством Наумовых дольше было уже решительно невозможно, и я переселился к Валуевым, их доживающее последние годы прелестное дворянское гнездышко располагалось, сейчас уж и не вспомнить, но, кажется, на Четвертой линии, на углу с Большим проспектом. То были прекрасные люди, отзывчивые, ни разу ничем меня не попрекнувшие.  
  
Я ходил на службу, что-то сочинял, больше импровизировал разное, если собиралась молодежь, аккомпанировал им для танцев. Тогда же познакомился с Дарьей Михайловной [Леоновой] и Александрой Николаевной [Молас], начали репетировать с ней "Сиротку", которую благоговейно встретила позже публика, даже Кюи написал благосклонную рецензию. Александра Николаевна после успеха "Сиротки" и вовсе соглашалась выступать только с моим аккомпанементом. "Барин мой, миленький, Барин мой, добренький, сжалься над бедненьким, горьким, бездомным сироточкой!"(9) - невероятно точно исполняла она мою задумку.  
  
День шёл за днём, а я всё ждал тебя, мой друг, ты же всё не ехал, а в один день посыльный принёс мне все мои вещи с твоей квартиры. Стал быть вернулся, мне же ни словечка не передал. Я начал искать с тобой встречи, в обществе, приходил на Галерную, где мы разминулись. Словно тьма нависла надо мной: Арсений, милый друг в городе, а не могу свидеться с ним, дознаться не могу ни у кого, где же он. Писал записки, но и на них не получал ответа.  
  
В конце концов навестил ты меня на службе, где ни поговорить, ни обняться. Ты имел загадочный вид, гордый, совсем чужой, словно скрывал что-то от меня, впрочем, сейчас ясно уж что, и вот настал час, я приехал к тебе на квартиру, опять без надежды застать, но ты был дома и наконец мне открылся. Ты женишься. Женишься на Ольге Андреевне Гулевич, дочке генерал-майора. Нет, это решительно было невозможно, и я в первую минуту подумал, что ослышался, что это, может быть, какая-то жестокая шутка. Но нет же, женишься. Дата ещё не назначена, но Ольга хочет весной, и ты любишь её, действительно любишь.  
  
Мой мир, всё, чем держался я это время, мои надежды и чаянья, мои мечты - всё рухнуло в одну секунду. Ты говорил, что Оленька чудесное дитя, понимает искусство, что она понравится мне, а между нами всё останется как прежде. Но не ты ли, ещё в начале нашего знакомства говорил, что истинному художнику жениться не подобает, что искусство и быт вещи несовместимые, не ты ли попрекал меня приверженностью к быту? Не ты ли мне клялся?  
  
Меня захватила злость, на обман, на эти месяцы, в которые я не мог найти себе места, за всё это бесплодное ожидание. Это было как удар, которого не ожидаешь. Долгие месяцы я жил одной мыслью этой встречи, как и не жил вовсе, я ждал возможности хотя бы прикоснуться к тебе. Я был как пёс дворовый, перед которым хозяин захлопнул дверь в морозную ночь. За что так со мной? В чем был я виноват? Мне даже захотелось на мгновение, чтобы ты и вовсе не возвращался из Твери, не ногу сломал, а шею! Я попросту выбранил тебя. Ты избрал путь - иди! Ты презрел всё: пустой намёк, шутливую скорбь дружбы, уверенность в тебе и помыслах твоих, сердца крик ты презрел - презирай! Не мне быть тебе судьей. Разное бывало в жизни, меня обманывали, поучали, даже предавали, но большего удара, чем тот, что приготовил мне ты, не было ни до, ни после.  
  
Я ушёл от тебя и полночи метался по Петербургу, подобно раненому зверю, как жив остался в ту ночь - до сих пор не пойму. К утру стало легче, впрочем, что значит легче? Легче не стало до сих пор, но, по крайней мере я смог уже дышать, а не хватать ртом воздух, подобно рыбе. Что было потом между нашим объяснением и твоей свадьбой я не помню. На службу я точно не ходил, сидел всё больше в Ярославце. Кажется, в душе моей ещё жила смутная какая-то надежда, что всё вдруг волшебным образом вернется на круги своя, невеста исчезнет, а ты ко мне вернёшься. Я даже прожил какое-то время в совершеннейшем притоне, баюкая там своё разбитое сердце, пока меня не нашел там Владимир Васильевич и не вернул обратно на рельсы, впрочем, как удалось ему это, я тоже не помню.  
  
Весной была свадьба. Мне доставили приглашение, но я, разумеется, не пошел. Ты звал познакомиться с невестой, я не поехал. Мы ранее встречались, она девушка чудесная, юная, прекрасная, но я всё равно не поехал, иначе бы солгал, а лгать уж не мне. После свадьбы вы уехали в Тверь, и с тех пор я тебя больше не видел, переписка наша так же остановилась. Был ли толк вот так полтора месяца ежевечерне вспоминать всю эту нашу историю? Так ужасно пить, ибо трезвым думать об этом решительно невозможно? Да только человек так устроен: одно тянет за собой другое, а то - третье. Хотел я снова очутиться в том недолгом своем счастье, хоть краем коснуться его снова, как в ту ночь под окнами Шпалерной, да только снова оказался там же, где и был. После всего, что ты с собою сделал, скажи, друг, что ты сделал со мною?  
  
Об одном думаю, одинокими приходим мы в этот мир и умирать будем одинокими, не возьмёшь же всех с собою, а раз так, чего же жалеть?  
  
**1881 год. Зима**  
  
Холодная осень перешла в такую же холодную зиму. Морозы начались с Крещения и, кажется, ничуть не собираются покидать замерзающий Петербург. В моей квартире холодно, немеют пальцы, и облачко пара вырывается изо рта при каждом вздохе. Хозяйка перестала давать в долг дров, денег не хватает отчаянно, а у друзей просить не хочу. Хватит, и так опустился уже на самое дно. Пришлось выбирать: дрова или рюмочка ежевечерняя, впрочем, коньяк согревает не только тело, но и душу, так что выгоды мои очевидны. Пытаюсь оркестровать "Думку Параси" из "Сорочинской ярмарки", да только не идёт никак работа.  
  
Я перестал видеть всякие перспективы собственной жизни, многие отвернулись, хотя и пытаются каждый в меру сил своих вернуть меня на путь истинный, да только полно: не хочу больше с собой бороться. На занятиях школы бываю только из-за любви к Дарье Михайловне, но всё больше нетрезвым. Часто, впрочем, вижусь с Владимиром Васильевичем, бываю у Тертия Ивановича(10). Аккомпанирую по-прежнему много, но всё без огонька - перестало приносить это радость. Живу, но как иллюзия эта жизнь; наверняка зима во всём виновата. Уйдёт зима - уйдёт и хандра моя, может быть и снова охота к жизни проснётся, а там и к работе, кто знает.  
  
Первого февраля был на вечере памяти Достоевского. Так странно было мне, ведь у Фёдора Михайловича всё, всё как с меня писано. В последние годы часто его вспоминаю. Такая боль вдруг накатила, вздохнуть не мог, в груди как душит, а как вынесли портрет в черной раме, сел за рояль и исполнил марш похоронный, как последнее "прости" сказал.  
  
Холода всё держатся, в квартире невозможно стало даже спать, уже и коньяк не помогает, кашляю, в груди жгёт, нынче ночью в каком-то полусне казалось, сами черти гнались за мной. Конца и края не видно этому кошмару. Вчера зашла хозяйка, кричала, сказала, если долг сегодня не отдам, могу убираться куда глаза глядят. Запретила коридорному даже воды горячей мне давать. Платить нечем. Деваться некуда, только на улицу, нет никаких ресурсов, никакого выхода из этого положения. Поеду к Дарье Михайловне, больше не к кому, но стыдно, как же стыдно, с проблемами к женщине!  
  
Как дымку вижу вокруг себя, и дышать, дышать больно, и мысли путаются, как доехал к Дарье Михайловне не помню, но буду молить её не выгонять меня сейчас, лучше поедем на занятия, куда угодно, лишь бы не одному. Страшно мне, кажется, сама геенна огненная дышит за моей спиной; повернусь и подобно жене Лота, застыну на веки вечные. Дарья Михайловна спрашивает, как я, отвечаю: "Хорошо". В глазах темнеет и, кажется, пол уходит из под ног. Сам.  
  
Очнулся уже в больнице. В первый момент испугался, потом подумал, что умер, но, право слово, не хотелось бы оказаться в таком посмертии. Ночь, вокруг никого, кроме санитарки старой в углу, но хотя бы тепло, я, кажется, согрелся наконец, и кашель уже не так страшно одолевает. Хотя я понимаю со всей ясностью, что больница эта - последнее моё пристанище. Во всех смыслах финал всей моей гротескной пьесы. Уйти отсюда я уже не уйду, да и некуда мне уходить.  
  
С утра стало лучше, палата тихая, солнечная, перебывало у меня уже почти все общество, хлопотали, чтобы устроилось всё лучшим образом. Госпиталь военный, посему записали меня вольнонаёмным денщиком младшего ординатора, есть в этом какая-то своя ирония. Художник ты, или не художник, а помирать всё равно денщиком будешь, пред ней-то, смертью-старухой, все равны.

Хотя держусь, как солнечный свет увидел, расхотелось мне умирать. Лежать невыносимо скучно, но врач ничего не разрешает, сидеть, вставать, читать - ничего нельзя, а уж пить в особенности. Сегодня чувствую себя лучше, полон сил, насколько это вообще возможно в моём положении, тёмные мысли, кажется, отступили. Принимал у себя Мальвину Рафаиловну [Кюи]; привезла халат и вышитую косоворотку в подарок от мужа, сказала, по большому секрету, конечно, что ко мне собирается Репин писать портрет, мол, неприлично человеку моего положения дожить до моих лет без единого портрета. Впрочем, почему бы и нет, Репина я знаю, работы его люблю, может и получиться развеять эту скуку бесконечную.  
  
Заходил Стасов, Тертий Иванович справлялся о моем самочувствии, Александра Николаевна, Дарья Михайловна, Балакирев, даже Бородин - все заходили, хоть недолго, да оставались со мной, за что безумно им благодарен. Обещаю выписаться из больницы и снова приняться за работу. А может быть и в путешествие поехать, шутка ли, всего один раз уезжал из Петербурга. Ещё на днях приезжал брат, справлялся о здоровье, рассказывал об имении, о детях, сетовал, что мало мы с ним виделись, пробыл недолго, оставил денег, немного, но, право, лучше, чем совсем уж ничего.  
  
Репин писал меня второго, третьего, четвертого и пятого марта. Мы в антрактах от живописи перечитывали массу газет, все на одну и ту же страшную тему, убийство 1 марта Александра II и последовавшие за этим репрессии. Весь просвещённый Петербург, по крайней мере, здравомыслящая его часть, казалось, замерла от горя. Ужасная ли весть или четыре дня сидения почти в неподвижности, но снова ночью задыхался, санитарке даже пришлось звать мне дежурного врача, опять чувствую за спиной адскую пропасть. Тяжесть на душе, грядёт что-то чёрное. Страшно.  
  
Проснувшись поутру, опять застаю у себя полное собрание, сил нет и сесть уж не получается, а все расселись вокруг меня и смотрят. Всё ждут чего-то, но молчат, всё тянут-тянут, и Владимир Васильевич начинает, наконец, мол, Модест, мы все здесь любящие тебя собрались, чтобы поговорить по вопросу крайне серьезному, мол работы твои, Модест, ты же всё понимаешь, они бесценны, их нужно закончить, но как? А если, не дай Бог, смерть? Мы, заботящиеся о тебе, подумали, что предусмотреть надо всё, мол, знаешь сам, человек предполагает, а располагает известно кто, подпиши дарственную, вот хоть на Тертия Ивановича, кто помогал тебе долгие годы, а уж он позаботится, чтобы всё твоё наследие имело достойное завершение.  
  
Долго говорил, убеждал, всё спокойно так, будто над гробом речь. Да как же, думаю, я жив ещё! Я жив ещё, вы слышите, но ни звука не могу я от удивления выдавить из себя. Они же продолжают, как гиены, как вороньё галдят над ещё живым моим трупом. Вдруг слышу от двери: "Я сам поговорю, уйдите все, ради Бога, уйдите", и голос, не может быть, чтобы этот голос, но все уходят, а он же остаётся, на коленях пред моей кроватью, целует мою руку. Арсений. Он плачет, кажется, я же не верю, просто не верю.  
  
\- Модест, да как же вышло так, моя вина, моя вина во всем этом!  
\- Арсений, я глазам своим не верю, сколько лет минуло?  
\- Господи, Модест, прощения мне нет, я сам не прощу себя никогда. Ты пойми, я должен был, я не хотел, чтобы кончилось всё именно так. Как же так случилось, я не предполагал, меня попросили приехать, они сказали привести в известность твою формальную волю, но я же не думал. О, Господи, как же ты позволил? Я же не хотел, я не хотел так! - продолжал ты сжимать мою руку, мне больно, но право, как же мне спокойно стало в одну секунду.  
  
Я тоже не хочу, чтобы все было так, коли судьба моя предопределена, и нужна "формальная воля", пускай. Кажется, пока я пытался убедить всех в том, что жизнь моя продолжается, убедил лишь в обратном. "Формальная воля", шутка ли. "Формальная воля", отдать всё, отдать самого себя в чужие руки, пускай друзей, но чужие. Неужто так чувствует себя, умирая, мать? Я не готов к смерти, но и жизнь моя давно не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
Ещё ты рядом, снова целуешь меня, пускай уже и как приговорённого к смерти, но если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что ты, тот ты, что любил меня, опять со мной. Я слишком люблю тебя Арсений, до сих пор люблю. Мы оба уже не те, что прежде, но я до самой смерти буду цепляться за наше с тобой прошлое. Прощать тебя всегда. Раз ты пришёл, ты просишь, подпишу любую бумагу, право сама Судьба сделала мне подарок видеть тебя после стольких лет, не злюсь на тебя, одно лишь хочу узнать.  
  
\- Я злился на тебя, Арсений, я долго злился на тебя, но я простил. Давно. Одно лишь узнать хочу, любил ли ты её? - я не могу удержаться, что бы погладить твое лицо, как тогда, давным-давно. Мне, в общем-то, и не нужен ответ, я его знаю. Ты же пуще прежнего, кажется, рыдаешь.  
\- Люблю, у нас дети, Модест, я был единственный сын, и да, любил и люблю её. Прости, я лгал, я так долго лгал тебе, но больше не хочу лжи.  
Её любил и любит, ты плох был во лжи, глаза всегда выдавали, хотя хорош был в прятках. Впрочем, зачем сейчас об этом, что было, то прошло.  
\- А бумага зачем?  
\- Я не знаю, Модест, Стасов сказал, дабы в случае смерти не было задержки и каких-либо помех для издания со стороны родственников твоих, хотя я же знаю, что не нужны им твои сочинения, хотя, если бы не Стасов, я и не узнал бы ничего. Римский-Корсаков говорит, что не даст твоим работам кануть в Лету. Он их допишет.  
  
Римский-Корсаков, друг, говорящий, что мне неплохо было бы поучиться гармонии, допишет мои работы. Пусть так. Я подпишу, им нужно это, я же сам неудобен, плох, да и не нужен в сущности более никому. Жить мне незачем. Я подпишу, на их же совести останется весь этот день, на их. В эту секунду всё решилось, "чтобы не было задержек и помех"; что ж, пора бы и последнюю помеху убрать.  
  
\- Тогда я подпишу, хотя мне и руку поднять тяжело, подписывай по личной просьбе, и уходи, прошу тебя, уходи, и там всем за дверью скажи, пусть идут, не хочу никого видеть сегодня.  
  
Ты подписываешь бумагу, ещё сильнее сжимаешь несчастную мою руку и, кажется, собираешься что-то сказать, но всё же молча разворачиваешься и уходишь. Отчётливо понимаю: сейчас ты ушёл навсегда. Не оглянулся.  
  
"Тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят первого года, марта четырнадцатого я, нижеподписавшийся, коллежский советник М. П. Мусоргский, выдал сей акт тайному советнику Тертию Ивановичу Филиппову в том, что подарил ему в полную и единственную его собственность все принадлежащие мне авторские права на все музыкальные мои сочинения, как уже изданные, так и неизданные. За болезнию его по личной его просьбе расписался граф Арсений Аркадьевич Голенищев-Кутузов".  
"В доход государству взыскано десять рублей. По реестру № 2742".  
  
Утром послал за газетами, как и ожидал, увидел там некрологи, теперь не на царя, на себя. Пишут, что композитор при смерти, идут его последние часы, даже про передачу прав уже написали. Многое передумал я за эту ночь, итоги подведены, не стоит разочаровывать публику в последний раз. Какая-то кататония овладела мной, как всё решилось. Я сейчас как никогда близок к себе же младенцу. Не осталось у меня ничего, ни любви, ни музыки моей, даже посмертная маска уже снята. Бывали ли на свете ещё люди, с кого снимали её при жизни? Был Мусорянин, да весь вышел. Некрологи уж готовы, последние распоряжения отданы, а то, что я ещё дышу и, кажется, мыслю - просто досадная оплошность. Всё решено, не будет рядом никого, когда покину наконец этот мир, время уж близко. Я всё придумал прошлой ночью, отдал все деньги, что привез брат, санитару и попросил купить коньяка, попроще, сдачу же оставить себе. Он просьбу мою выполнил, бутылка ждёт своего часа под матрасом. Врач говорил, что вино для меня - верная смерть, а значит, должно сработать. Сейчас же проживу свой последний день с толком, со смехом, в кресле. В конце концов, меня навещают дамы!  
  
**Эпилог**  
  
Модест Петрович Мусоргский умер 16 марта 1881 года. В пять утра он выпил бутылку вина, громко вскрикнул: "Все кончено! Ах, я несчастный!" Через четверть часа его не стало. Ему был 41 год.  
Музыкальное наследие композитора долгое время шло в театрах в серьезной обработке Римского-Корсакова, интерес к оригинальным партитурам пришел лишь в двадцать первом веке.  
Граф Арсений Аркадьевич Голенищев-Кутузов стал в 1889 году управляющим Дворянским и Крестьянским поземельным банками. С 1895 года до конца жизни возглавлял личную канцелярию императрицы Марии Фёдоровны. В 1891 году он был избран членом-корреспондентом Академия наук по отделению русского языка и словесности, в 1900 году - почётным академиком, в 1905 году - действительным членом Академии наук, скончался 28 января 1913 года в возрасте 64 лет. О факте подписания дарственной на все произведения Модеста Петровича Мусоргского в своих мемуарах не упомянул.  
  
_А.А. Голенищев-Кутузов_  
  
_М. П. МУСОРГСКОМУ                 _  
  
_Дорогой невзначай мы встретились с тобой -_  
_Остановилися, окликнули друг друга,_  
_Как странники в ночи, когда бушует вьюга,_  
_Когда весь мир объят и холодом и тьмой._  
_Один пред нами путь лежал в степи безбрежной,_  
_И вместе мы пошли. Я молод был тогда;_  
_Ты бодро шел вперед, уж гордый и мятежный;_  
_Я робко брел вослед... Промчалися года._  
_Плоды глубоких дум, заветные созданья_  
_Ты людям в дар принес, - хвалу, рукоплесканья_  
_Восторженной толпы с улыбкою внимал,_  
_Венчался славою и лавры пожинал._  
_Затерянный в толпе, тобой я любовался;_  
_Далекий для других, ты близок мне являлся;_  
_Тебя я не терял: я знал - настанет час,_  
_И, блеском суетным и шумом утомясь,_  
_Вернешься ты ко мне в мое уединенье,_  
_Чтобы делить со мной мечты и вдохновенье._  
_Бывало, в поздний час вечерней тишины_  
_Ко мне слеталися видения и сны,_  
_То полные тоски, сомнения и муки,_  
_То светлоокие, с улыбкой на устах..._  
_Мечтанья изливал в правдивых я строфах,_  
_А ты их облекал в таинственные звуки,_  
_Как в ризы чудные, - и, спетые тобой,_  
_Они нежданною сверкали красотой!_  
_Бывало... Но к чему будить воспоминанья,_  
_Когда в душе горит надежды теплый свет?_  
_Пусть будет песнь моя не песнею прощанья,_  
_Пусть лучше в ней звучит грядущему привет._  
_Туман волшебных грез, таинственных стремлений,_  
_Безумной юности самолюбивый вздор_  
_Прогнал я от себя - и новых вдохновений_  
_Открылся предо мной неведомый простор._  
_"Без солнца" тяжело блуждать мне в мире стало,_  
_Во мраке слышался мне смерти лишь язык;_  
_Но утра час настал, и солнце заблистало,_  
_И новой красоты предстал мне светлый лик._  
_Душа моя полна счастливого доверья,_  
_Уму сомненья дань сполна я заплатил,_  
_Храм творчества открыт, и грозного преддверья_  
_Я, осенясь крестом, порог переступил._  
_Я верю, в храме том мы встретимся с тобою,_  
_С живым сочувствием друг к другу подойдем,_  
_Мы вдохновимся вновь - но красотой иною_  
_И песню новую согласно запоем!_  
_1884_  
  
Примечания  
1\. Музыкальный заказ - некая фиксированная сумма, выплачиваемая автору за создание какого-либо произведения. Для облегчения бедственного финансового положения композитора, его друзьями во главе с М.А. Балакиревым ему было заказано окончание "Хованщины" с пособием в сто рублей в месяц, а ещё одна группа почитателей Мусоргского - украинофилов во главе со его старым приятелем Ф.А. Ванлярским - заказала Модесту Петровичу окончание "Сорочинской ярмарки" и за это назначила плату - восемьдесят рублей в месяц.  
2\. "Малый Ярославец" - трактир, пользующийся широкой популярностью в кругах демократической петербургской интеллигенции того времени, Мусоргский часто просиживал там с С.В. Максимовым - известным этнографом-беллетристом и популярным актёром и автором сцен из народного быта И.Ф. Горбуновым, именно Горбунов сообщил композитору музыкальную тему, которая использована в "Хованщине" - в песне Марфы "Исходила младешенька". Увы, часто посиделки переходили в запои.  
3\. Сейчас город Ломоносов.  
4\. Д.М. Леонова - певица, близкая подруга композитора в последние годы, Мусоргский провел в её летнем доме своё последнее лето.  
5\. Имеется в виду песня Марфы "Исходила младешенька", впервые исполненная Леоновой 13 марта 1879 года в зале Купеческого собрания. Даже реакционные критики пришли от песни в восторг, хотя профессор Консерватории Соловьев не преминул выразить сожаление, что мелодия не сочинена Мусоргским, а является обработкой народной песни.  
6\. Владимир Васильевич Стасов - близкий друг композитора, в некотором смысле идейный вдохновитель "Могучей кучки".  
7\. Виктор Александрович Гартман - русский архитектор, сценограф, художник, один из основоположников псевдорусского стиля в архитектуре. После его посмертной выставки в 1874 году Мусоргский написал сюиту "Картинки с выставки".  
8\. Осип Афанасьевич Петров (дедушка) - русский оперный певец, "названный отец" композитора, скончался 12 марта 1878 года. Мусоргский очень тяжело переживал эту утрату.  
9\. Мусоргский М.П., "Сиротка".  
10\. Тертий Иванович Филиппов - российский государственный деятель, сенатор, Государственный контролёр России. Приятель Балакирева и почитатель Мусоргского, оказывал ему всякую помощь, в том числе помогал устроиться на службу.


End file.
